My Múirn Beatha Dán
by Gemzgurl
Summary: This takes place right after the fourth book. Morgan finally realizes that Cal isn't her soul mate. Hunter needs Morgan to help him get rid of Cal and Selene. Morgan needs Hunter to keep her safe from Cal. They need each other.
1. Haunted

My Muirn Beatha Dan Chapter: Haunted  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sweep characters, and I never will. They all belong to Cate Tiernan, and as far as I know, that is not my name. If I put any characters into the story that I do own, you will be the first ones to know, well, actually, I'll be the first one to know, but you guys will be second, okay?

Still can't find what keeps me here When all this time I've been so hollow inside, I know you're still there, Watching me, wanting me, I can feel you pull me down. ---Haunted by Evanescence

Mary K. slipped into Das Boot's passenger door and I hurried into my own side, setting my Diet Coke into the cup holder and starting the engine. We rode in silence toward Widow's Vale High School for a while until I couldn't stand it anymore.  
"You're mad at me, aren't you, Mary K.?" I said taking a sip of my Diet Coke and setting it back down.  
Mary K. turned in her sear to frown at me. "You hated Bakker from the beginning," she accused. "You just had to bring mom and dad into this, didn't you?" She pouted, and I exploded on her.  
"Damn it, Mary Kathleen! Of course I brought mom and dad into this! You're fourteen, and Bakker is nearly seventeen, so why wouldn't I not trust him with my little sister?" It still tore at my insides to mention that she was my sister, when we both knew that we weren't blood sisters like we had originally thought. It made me think about my birth mom and dad, and how they were burned alive in a barn about seven months after I was born. It also reminded me that I was nearly burned alive two days ago. "And then I found him pinning you to your bed, practically raping you, and then you took him back! I thought twice was a little too much to keep quiet anymore."  
A tear fell onto my sister's cheek. I was so angry with Bakker, her former boyfriend, that my knuckles were white on the steering wheel of my '76 Valiant, Das Boot, whose name meant "The Boat" in German.  
"And then," I continued, "Hunter and I found Bakker trying it again in the backseat of his car. He made my little sister cry twice, and I just can't forget that, Mary K."  
"But I'm sure you can," Mary K. Jsaid coolly just as I pulled up in front of the high school, "considering that I'm not your real sister, now am I?" I parked in my usual spot, then turned to stare at her, my face not bothering to hide the hurt that I felt.  
"I'm so sorry, Morgan," she whispered, regretting what she had said. My adoption was a tender subject for both of us. "I don't know what got into me, saying that to you. I guess I was just upset about Bakker and mom and dad."  
I pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry about it. I'm just glad that Hunter was there to help me with you that night." Wait, where did that come from? Hunter was highly annoying and disturbing. So why was I glad that he was with me that night that he almost kissed me?  
"That reminds me, what were you doing with Hunter that night?" Mary K. asked. "What happened to Cal?"  
I flinched as if she'd struck me. I didn't want to talk about Cal and was tempted to tell Mary K. as much, but instead I sighed and said, "I broke up with him over the weekend."  
That was true. I'd broken up with Cal in the cemetery over the weekend. And then he had gone totally hysterical and trapped me within his pool house, or his secret seomar, whichever you prefer, then set that on fire and nearly burned me alive, just like Maeve and Angus, my birth parents, had been burned. I was able to escape, though, with the help of my friends, Robbie and Bree. Oh yes, and Hunter and his cousin, Sky, had come, too, if you can call them friends, which I don't.  
Luckily Mary K. could tell that I didn't want to talk about it from my tone of voice when I had answered her. She nodded at me, got out of the car, and was instantly engulfed by a circle of her friends. I sighed again.  
I polished off the rest of my Diet Coke and tossed it into the recycling bag that I kept in Das Boot. Then I opened my door, stepping out into a biting winter wind, and then walked over to the curb where I had parked, and gasped.  
Standing before me, leaning casually against a tree, was Cal Blaire, my boyfriend---ex-boyfriend, I corrected myself---and almost arsonist. I stood there, trying not to pass out or anything as stupid as that. Taking a deep breath, I tried to walk past him, but he reached out and grabbed my arm, pulling me to him against my will.  
"Morgan, we need to talk," he said, and all I wanted to do was run away, screaming. "I'm sorry about what happened, but I didn't want Selene to use you, like she planned on doing. She wanted you for your power, and I didn't want to let her have you. I was trying to save you."  
How dare he try to kill me and then tell me that he was doing it for my own good? I wasn't going to fall for that one. Unlike Mary K., with me, once I had broken up with someone, that was it, no second chances. I just made this rule, since Cal was my first boyfriend, but still. He tried to kill me, and for that I would never take him back.  
"Let go of me," I said coldly. I tried to pull my arm away from Cal's grasp, but he only held me tighter. I was beginning to get scared.  
"We're soul mates, Morgan," he said. "Muirn beatha dans. Don't you remember? I told you that I thought we were life partners, and you agreed with me, Morgan. We need to stay together to make it work. Don't you remember?"  
"Cal, you tried to kill me," I reminded him coldly. "Do you remember that? I can't be with you now, or ever. You have no idea what you've put me through these past few weeks, and this is just the final straw, now let me go!"  
He bent to kiss me, and with all my might, I shoved him. He stumbled, but recovered quickly, and began muttering a binding spell. I slapped him across the face as hard as I could and he stopped in mid-spell.  
"Stay away from me, Cal," I whispered. "Don't ever touch me, call me or even talk to me. We're not soul mates, because if you really loved me, you wouldn't have tried to kill me. Don't talk to Mary K. either. All you do is cause pain, and I can't handle that anymore."  
In spite of myself, I started crying, and I ran inside the building the bell rang for school to start. 


	2. Metamorphosis

My Muirn Beatha Dan Chapter: Metamorphosis  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sweep characters, and I never will. They all belong to Cate Tiernan, and as far as I know, that is not my name. If I put any characters into the story that I do own, you will be the first ones to know, well, actually, I'll be the first one to know, but you guys will be second, okay? Let's continue on with My Muirn Beatha Dan.

Metamorphosis,

Whatever this is, Whatever I'm going though.

Come on and give me a kiss,

Come on I insist.

I see something new.

-----Metamorphosis by Hilary Duff   
In homeroom I quickly wiped my eyes and pulled out a pencil, ready to begin taking notes, if it was needed, which, in this class, it often was. For the first time in months, when Bree came in, she sat next to me and smiled. I gave a weak smile in response, and she took out a piece of paper and began scribbling on it. After a minute, she handed me the paper. It wasn't the kind of note I had been expecting, but oh well.  
"Hey, Morgan," I read in Bree's handwriting. "What's going on? You okay?"  
I wrote back. "Hey, Bree. I don't think I will ever be okay again, not after what happened with Cal. I should have listened to you when you told me about him using me. You were right. I'm so sorry."  
"I'm sorry, too," she wrote back. "I shouldn't have been so mean about all this. You didn't know what he was like. Let's agree never to let any guy ever come in between us again, OK?"  
"Okay," I answered. "I hate it when we fight, especially since we rarely ever do. I hate him, Bree, I really do. I can't believe what he did. He almost killed me." I was afraid that I was going to start crying again, but after blinking a few times, the tears were gone. "Before school he was apologizing to me, saying how he was doing it for my own good."  
"That creep!" I was glad to see that she knew whom I was talking about. I just couldn't bring myself to write Cal's name down. "You didn't forgive him, did you? We have so much to catch up on, Morgan."  
"Of course I didn't forgive him. I will never forgive him. We should get together sometime to catch up on everything. I have so much to tell you!" I realized that was an understatement, because Bree still didn't know that I had been adopted, or that I had practically killed Hunter, or that I found Maeve Riordan's Book of Shadows and was reading it and finding out a lot of stuff about my birth parents.   
When it came time to go home, Mary K. came running up to me and told me that she was catching a ride home with Jaycee and I looked at her suspiciously until she assured me that there would be no Bakker. In the end, I finally let her go, and she went off happily with her best friend. I decided that I would go to Practical Magick for a while, instead of going home to an empty house. Well, it wouldn't be totally empty. Dagda, my little grey kitten would be there, but he wouldn't talk to me.  
I got into Das Boot and drove to Red Kill and parked right in front of the little shop. As I entered the shop, the smells of rose, jasmine and other aromas of that sort greeted me. I smiled as my eyes adjusted to the dimness. I loved shopping here, even though it burned a hole in my wallet.  
Both David and Alyce were working today, and I got smiles from both of them. I was starting to wonder if I was their favourite customer. There weren't many people in the shop, and I was glad, because then maybe I would get the chance to talk to Alyce that way.  
My eyes skimmed the bookshelves. I saw all sorts of titles to choose from, but I wanted a specific one. I went over to the plant section and looked at the titles on that self: Magickal Plants and Where to Find Them, Magickal Plants and Their Many Uses, How To Grow Magickal Herbs. I grabbed the last one, and then went to pay for it. But then I remembered that I was running low on candles, so I went over to the table where the candles stood on display. And I saw the last person that I wanted to see there. Well, one of the last people that I wanted to see.  
Hunter Niall stood at the candle table with a dark blue candle in his hand. He turned to see me standing in front of him, and set his green eyes on me. Why him? I returned his gaze with my own brown eyes. Then I reached out for a tall, cream coloured pillar candle. I looked at the price tag, and put the candle back.  
"Morgan," Hunter said to me.  
"What?"  
"How are you feeling?" he asked. I never noticed how cute his English accent sounded. Wait a minute. Why do I keep thinking these things? Hunter is NOT cute, and neither is his voice, and I was only glad he was with me on that night because he helped me with Mary K. I was only glad that I hadn't killed him because that meant that I wouldn't have him on my conscience. But why was I glad to see him here and now?  
"Let's see, my boyfriend tried to kill me over the weekend after I broke up with him," I replied coolly. "So how am I feeling? Hmm. As good as I can be for almost being burned alive by the guy that I thought was my muirn beatha dan."  
"I'm sorry," he said.  
"Go on. Say it."  
"Say what? What are you talking about, Morgan?"  
"Say, 'I told you so.' You told me Cal was evil, you were sent to investigate him and Selene Belltower, you were from the Council, and I wouldn't believe you, so say it. Tell me that you told me so, and that I'm just a stubborn girl who knows nothing about magick." I crossed my arms against my chest, hugging the book to me, willing myself not to cry.  
"I won't say it. I had no intention of saying that. It isn't polite."  
"Since when do you care about being polite?" I snapped, and instantly regretted my curtness. "Sorry," I whispered. "I'm sorry, Hunter, I'm just upset at the whole world for ruining the one good thing that I had going for me. I lost Bree, Mary Kathleen, mom, and dad around the same time, and I don't know if I can handle losing Cal, too." Why was I telling him all of this? Why did I think he would care?  
Forget the candle, I thought and went to the front to pay for my book. David smiled grimly at me. Both he and Alyce knew more about me than I did, and I was sure that he knew what I was thinking about that moment. I paid him for the book and hurried out to my car and blinked in the brightness outside compared to the lighting inside Practical Magick. It didn't take long with my magesight assisting me.  
I could feel myself changing, somehow, though I couldn't really explain it. In the past two months my whole entire life changed in ways that I couldn't have imagined in my wildest dreams. I'd had the biggest fight I'd ever had with Bree and temporarily lost her friendship, I'd had my first kiss and my first boyfriend, found out that I was a blood witch, made friends with people I thought would never talk to me as long as they lived, had my first break-up, gotten a kitten, thrown a ceremonial dagger into Hunter's neck, nearly killing him. I had almost been killed, and found out that I had been adopted, and now I felt like I wasn't even close to being done going through the changes.


	3. Show Me Love

My Muirn Beatha Dan Chapter: Show Me Love Never even noticed we're suddenly crumbling.  
  
Tell me how you've never felt delicate or innocent.  
  
Do you still have doubts that us having faith makes any sense?  
  
Tell me how nothing ever comes lashing out or breaking down  
  
Still somebody loses because there's no way to turn around.  
----Show Me Love by t.A.T.u.  
After Practical Magick, I went home, exhausted from my day. It was my turn to make dinner, so when I went home I threw my junk down in the kitchen and began rummaging around in the cabinets. Not much sounded very good to me, but that was probably because I was still upset about Cal. I finally settled on my special recipe of chilli. I grabbed a pound of ground beef, a small can of beans, a small can of tomatoes and a can of mild green chillies.  
Dagda, my grey kitten, came padding down the stairs, probably from my room, at the smell of food cooking. He stood right beside his food dish and meowed loudly. I gave him some kitty food and he purred his appreciation before tucking in to eat his early dinner. Sighing, I got to work making my family's dinner. The phone rang and I answered it quickly, before thinking that it might be Cal calling me.  
"Hello? Morgan?" I was relieved to hear my Aunt Eileen's voice and not Cal's. "Hi, sweetie. Paula and I were wondering if you and Mary K. can help us move into our new home this weekend, maybe."  
"That sounds great, Aunt Eileen. I'll see you then, okay?" My Aunt Eileen and her girlfriend, Paula, had just bought a house (using my mom as their real estate agent) and planned to move in together. "How are things going with you and Paula, anyway?"  
"Things are great, actually," she replied happily. I was glad that my aunt was finally happy. "Listen, Morgan, honey, I have to go now, alright? Paula just got back from work and we're going to go out for dinner tonight to celebrate our new house. I'll talk to you later, okay? Bye, sweetheart."  
I hung up after promising that Mary K. and I would come over that weekend to help move. I heard a car door slam outside, then the front door open and my mom entered the house with Mary K. I plastered on a smile and went into the living room. My mom looked upset.  
"Morgan, what on earth happened to your car?" she asked, her face pale. Oh, no, I thought. I forgot to tell them about my car. "The hood is all smashed in. Were you in another accident?"  
I grabbed at the excuse; what else could I do? "Yeah, mom, I was in another accident. I, uh, was really upset about breaking up with Cal over the weekend, and I, uh, ran into a...telephone pole. Yeah, that's it. I ran into a telephone pole."  
"Were you hurt?" she asked, and crossed the living room to the kitchen doorway where I was standing to make sure that I wasn't hurt. Of course I wasn't hurt. Robbie was the one that had run Das Boot into Cal's pool house to get me out when Cal had set it on fire with me in it. If anyone were physically hurt from the "accident" it would be Robbie.  
"No, mom, I'm fine." That was the understatement of the year. Of course I wasn't fine. I had nearly died in a fire that my boyfriend---ex- boyfriend, I reminded myself---had set, trying to kill me. I wouldn't say that I was feeling very okay.  
"Did you say that you broke up with Cal over the weekend?" Was that relief in her voice? I didn't doubt it. She'd never had to worry about something like Bakker and Mary K. happening to me because boys had never really been attracted to me, and then suddenly, I got a boyfriend and then she'd had to worry about me.  
"Yes, Mom, I have broken up with Cal, and now I am officially single," I declared, and a potential smile tugged at the corners of my mom's mouth. I smiled back, not a real smile, though. It was too soon to smile for real yet.  
"Except for Hunter," Mary K. called as she walked up the stairs. Mom visually paled and I blushed, actually blushed. Why was I blushing over Hunter?  
"Hunter?" my mom asked.  
"Mary Kathleen doesn't know what she's talking about," I said loudly enough for my sister to hear me. "Mom, I assure you, there is nothing between Hunter and me." Another understatement. I wouldn't exactly call it romance, whatever was between us, but I could feel the magick crackling between us when we were near.  
"Hunter and I," she automatically corrected. I waved a hand in the air, dismissing the correction and went back into the kitchen to make dinner.  
As I was just finishing dinner the phone rang. My witch senses tingled. Hunter. Before I could grab the phone, however, my mom picked it up. Oh, great. That's just what I needed: Mom picks up the phone, realizes that it's Hunter calling for me and to get suspicious of the "something" between us, and then she'd probably lecture me.  
"Morgan, it's for you," came my mother's voice from the living room. She entered the kitchen with the portable phone in her hand, the look on her face unmistakable: suspicion. I laughed nervously and reached for the phone. "It's Hunter."  
Choking back my "I know," I mumbled that I would take it upstairs and made a made dash for my room with the phone in my hand. Only when I was in my room behind a closed door did I answer.  
"Hi, Hunter," I said, slightly out of breath from running up our flight of stairs. "What do you want?" It came out ruder than I had intended, and I winced, expecting Hunter to yell at me or something.  
"Hello, Morgan," Hunter replied. I pictured him nodding his head curtly. "I need to talk to about something."  
I rolled my eyes. "Obviously, or you wouldn't be calling me, now would you? How did you get my number, anyway?"  
"Bree gave it to me." Despite the rebuilding of our relationship, I was tempted to ask, "Did you have to sleep with her for it?" Bree had gone to bed with Cal before he asked me out. I'd found out just before our break- up; Cal admitted it to me. "Anyway, Morgan, I was wondering, how would you feel if I took over Cirrus?"  
  
Author's Note: Please, please review! I like it when I get lots of reviews; it makes me want to write more of the story because people like it. Thanks to all who have reviewed previously, you know who you are. I'll list your names in the next chapter, okay? I promise. Anyway, just for a quick note, the song lyrics that I put at the beginning of all the chapters (and name the chapters after) will not always have something to do with the story, okay? For example, this song, Show Me Love by t.A.T.u. doesn't have much to do with the story so far, I just like it. Okay, okay, now I will shut up so you can review. 


	4. My Lover's Gone

My Muirn Beatha Dan Chapter: My Lover's Gone  
  
My lover's gone,  
  
His boots no longer by my door.  
  
He left at dawn, and as I slept, I felt him go,  
  
Returns no more.  
  
----My Lover's Gone by Dido  
  
My jaw dropped open. Hunter, take over Cirrus, so soon after Cal left? I don't know how he could be asking me. I wanted to tell him, "I don't think you really should," but my brain wouldn't respond. I opened and closed my mouth a few times, trying to say something, anything, but I couldn't. Several moments of awkward silence crept by before Hunter finally spoke up.  
"Morgan? Are you still there?" he asked. I swallowed hard, trying to say yes, I was still there, but my voice wouldn't work. "Well, I know you're there. I can hear you breathing. What do you think?"  
"I don't know," I blurted. Quickly, I continued, "I mean, don't you think that it's a little soon to try and fill in for...him?" For some reason, I couldn't say Cal's name aloud. I could before, when I was talking to my mom, but not now, when I was talking to Hunter. A logical part of my brain said that it was due to my trying to make my mom think that I was okay, and if I couldn't say "Cal" to her, something told me she wouldn't believe that I really was okay.  
Another awkward silence filled the air. "Do you not want me to?" he asked finally. To my shock, he sounded...hurt. I tried to think of something to say.  
"I just think it's a little soon to be taking over, that's all," I said. "Don't you think it's a little early? After all the other members might not be so quick to accept you after what he did."  
"Funny you should mention that," he said quietly. "I already spoke to the others about it. They agree with me when I say that the faster we restart the group, the faster we will be able to forget about what happened."  
"Forget about what happened?" I repeated, anger creeping into my voice. "How can you say that? How can I forget that I nearly died because of him? You're the quick one to assume that we need you at all." I instantly regretted my words when I heard Hunter sigh.  
"From what I can see, Morgan, you do need me," Hunter replied. I could hear the strain in his voice that he was trying to be patient with me. "What happened was horrific, and I don't expect you to just forget about it totally. What I am trying to say is that Cirrus needs a new leader. A coven isn't a coven without one. You know as well as I do that Wicca is based on tradition."  
"I know," I sighed, hating him because I knew he was right. I wasn't being fair, but I just couldn't see how Hunter could just try and take over this soon!  
"Who else is there to lead you, anyway? I'm the only blood witch around that has the time and the patience to lead a coven right now. These are dark times, Morgan, very dark times. The lot of you in Cirrus have great potential, but without someone to lead you, you will never tap into that potential."  
I knew he was right, yet I couldn't bring myself to tell him that. In fact, I couldn't bring myself to tell him anything.  
But he continued, ignoring my silence. "The next circle is Saturday, at my house. I can give you directions. Morgan, please understand that I'm trying to do this to make you upset. I'm trying to do what's best for the coven, you know that."  
I did know that. But I wished that he would take my feelings into consideration, too. I liked to think that sometimes my feelings and opinion were more important than the coven. It felt like I wasn't talking to Hunter Niall; I was talking to the Seeker, and I didn't like it.  
  
That Saturday night, I got into Das Boot and rode to Hunter and Sky's house. I wasn't sure what I was expecting to happen at the circle, with Hunter leading us instead of Cal. I'd never had anyone else but Cal lead me in Wicca circles, but I tried to convince myself that there was a first time for everything, even though I wasn't sure if I would be getting Hunter or the Seeker tonight. I tried to calm down, but I couldn't.  
"Morgan, get a hold of yourself," I snapped at myself irritably. "If you keep being this uptight, you'll end up putting Das Boot into another ditch or worse. And it's a long walk to Hunter's house."  
Appropriately chided, I nodded and turned my attention back to the dark road ahead of me. Driving at night had always kind of scared me after my accident, but for some reason, tonight seemed worse somehow, like if I didn't drive extra carefully, I wouldn't make it to Hunter's. Which was ridiculous, since I'm not really a horrible driver. Even so, I cast my witch senses out, just in case. All I found was a deer that was sleeping peacefully and an owl looking for dinner in the trees around me, which put me more at ease. I really was edgy lately, not that I could really blame myself.  
Just as I was pulling onto Hunter's street, something went dashing across the road. I tried to force my heart back down into my chest, scolding myself that it had just been a rabbit or something. Only rabbits weren't that big. Trying to quiet my heartbeat I drove on, willing nothing bad to happen tonight. Quickly I sent a prayer to the Goddess to keep me safe tonight and instinctively drew sigils of protection around me with one hand while I steered with the other.  
  
I managed to get to Hunter's house without having another car accident, much to my relief. I pulled my jacket tighter around me as the cold night enveloped me in its embrace and knocked on the door. Hunter answered.  
"Morgan, I'm glad you came," he said and let me inside. "Is there anything I can get you?" I shake my head as I looked around the house.  
It was fairly big, nothing real fancy, but it looked snug. Glancing around, I saw that Ethan, Sharon, Robbie, Jenna and Matt were already there. I was the last one to arrive. I took my jacket off and tossed it out of the way next to Robbie's coat. Then I sat down in a chair and awaited the new circle.  
  
Author's Note: Hi again! I am so happy with all the people that have been reviewing lately! It makes me feel so happy, which makes me want to write more for the story and so on. I love all the compliments I keep getting, lol, which probably makes me selfish, but all you guys are so loving that I can't help it. Thanks to all of these people:  
  
Rhiannan Star: my first reviewer! Thanks for all the great things that you've said. I'm glad you think my plot is well thought out. I'm glad you think that I write like Cate Tiernan. I try to keep the basic style of the original author but still have my own basic ideas in it to when I write fanfictions.  
  
Saz-646: I'm sorry, but you're just going to have to wait to read the rest of this story. I haven't even read the rest of this, because I'm not done yet, but I really appreciate you reviewing for me. Oh, yeah, and I agree. Poor Morgan, a lot of things go wrong for her in these books, and I've only read the first four!  
  
Wake-Robin: Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you like all my chapters. Believe me, since so many people are so interested in this story, I will be updating lots! You're a great reviewer. Thanks so much!  
  
Samantha: Even though you're reviewing is anonymous, you keep reviewing, which is really great. I'm glad you love my story. I love to please!  
  
Adyna O'Riley: Thanks for putting my story on your favourite stories list! It always makes me happy to know that people like my stories. Thanks for the luck and reviewing.  
  
Erin: Thanks. Like I told Rhiannan Star (who also said that I write a bit like Ms. Tiernan) while writing a fanfiction, I always try to keep bits and pieces of the author's style but still have my own ideas and style in it, too. I hope you keep reviewing!  
  
Lady of Masbolle: Thank you! I'm glad that you think my chapters are "brilliant" and "really well written." I'm really, really, really glad that you continue to review, lol! 


	5. Bring On the Rain

My Muirn Beatha Dan Chapter: Bring On the Rain  
  
_It's almost like the hard times circle round.  
  
A couple drops, and they all start coming down.  
  
Yeah, I might feel defeated; and I might hang my head,  
  
I might be barely breathing, but I'm not dead, no,  
  
'Cuz tomorrow's another day, and I'm thirsty anyway,  
  
So bring on the rain._  
  
----Bring On the Rain by Jo Dee Messina and Tim McGraw  
  
Ten minutes Robbie, Ethan, Sharon, Matt, Jenna, Hunter and I were all sitting in a circle, holding hands. I was between Robbie and Jenna, holding their hands in mine and trying to concentrate. My mind kept wondering to other things, like Cal, and the harder I tried to think about something else, the more Cal's image kept popping into my brain.  
"We are going to try to do a spell," Hunter said, looking around the circle at us. His eyes stopped at me, and blushing, I looked down at the floor beneath me. "It's a spell to get what you all most desire. Before we try this, I want you all to close your eyes and think of something that you want most in the world."  
I closed my eyes, and immediately two thoughts popped into my brain: _I want Cal and Selene to leave Widow's Vale and never come back,_ and _I want Hunter_. I almost yelped as that second thought came across my mind. Since when did I want Hunter? I mean, Hunter was...well; Hunter was Hunter, a Seeker for the council, and now the leader of my coven. I tried to shove the thought of wanting Hunter out of my brain, since it was so ridiculous, but it just came back, stronger this time. That's when my eyes shot open; Hunter seemed to be very aware of my thoughts, and I really didn't want him to know that I was thinking about wanting him.  
When I glanced up, I found that those familiar pale green eyes were focused on me, so I snapped my eyes shut again. This was terrible. Now Hunter knew that I was starting to have feelings for him. Oh, Goddess, this was _bad_.  
"All right, now that everyone has something in his or her mind about what they want the most," Hunter began, and everyone opened their eyes, "let's all stand up, and move widdershins in the circle."  
We all obeyed, standing up and keeping our hands connected, and moved widdershins around in the circle. I was careful not to let my gaze wander to Hunter as we moved around, but soon, I didn't have to worry about anything. I was incredibly happy, rushing around in the circle with my friends, and I could feel the magick crackling around us.  
Then suddenly, we all stopped, and Hunter looked up at the ceiling and said, "Now release the thought of the thing that you want to the Goddess, and trust Her to grant your wish."  
We were all briefly confused. How were we supposed to release our thoughts to the Goddess? But then I got it. I looked up at the ceiling, and I thought, _Goddess, I trust you with my innermost desire, and I wish for you to grant it_. Grabbing at a thought that was tugging at the back of my mind, I released it to Her. _Please, let me have Hunter_.  
I was shocked. I had thought wanting Cal and Selene out of my life for good was my innermost desire, but apparently it wasn't. Apparently, my deepest aspiration was to have Hunter as mine. I couldn't believe what a sudden change that I'd went through. First, I thought I hated Hunter, and now I was realizing that I really loved him!  
We all released our hands and said, "Blessed be!" at the same time. I felt dizzy and light-headed, the way I always felt after doing magick. Everyone looked at me expectantly, because they knew that after every circle we did, I always had to be centred from using too much magick, or whatever.  
I almost passed out, but I grabbed onto Robbie's arm, tightly, and blinked a few times, trying to steady myself. Robbie looked down at me, concern deep in his eyes as he grabbed onto my shoulders, also trying to steady me. Hunter crossed the circle to take a hold of me, to centre me, but he was a fraction too late. I fainted right in Robbie's arms.  
  
When I awoke again, I was in someone's car, all curled up in a little ball in the passenger seat. I sat up, and kind of stretched my legs a bit and looked to see who was driving the car. Hunter. Of course it was him. We were in his rental car, heading toward my house.  
"Good," he said. "You're finally awake. I was starting to wonder about you."  
"What do you mean, 'finally awake'? How long was I passed out for?" I asked, and he momentarily took his eyes off the road to glance at me.  
"30 minutes," he said, and looked back at the road. "I figured your parents would get upset if you didn't come home, so I was going to take you home and wait for you to wake up, but oh well. This works, too."  
Silence filled the car for what felt like a long time. I was starting to wonder whether Hunter wanted to say more to me or not when he pulled up to my house. I was about to open the door, but Hunter grabbed my arm. I sat back down in the seat and looked at him.  
For a moment, he just looked at me. "I wasn't too bad of a leader tonight, right?" he asked finally. "I mean for the circle."  
Puzzled, I said, "No, you were fine. Well, I'll see you later." I started to get out again, but his voice pulled me back to the seat.  
"Morgan, wait."  
Starting to get impatient, I began, "What is it, Hunt---"  
But I couldn't finish my sentence, because suddenly, his lips were on mine in a gentle kiss, cutting off my words. I was really surprised at first, but gradually I responded to the kiss, moving closer to him. Goddess, this was so wrong! I'd just barely broken up with Cal, and now I was kissing Hunter! But it felt so unbelievably _right_, somehow, like this was all supposed to be happening. I felt his arm slip around me, pulling me even closer to him. This was amazing, but also very, very wrong.  
I broke the kiss off, and opened the car door. "I'll, um, I'll see you later, Hunter." As I closed the door, I heard him sigh.  
I walked into my house in a daze.  
  
Me: Hi again, my loyal readers! I have a few things to say, so here goes: 1. I have finally read the fifth, sixth and eighth books. I would have read the seventh book, but my library doesn't have it. –Sobs—2. I know that in the books Hunter would never let them do a spell as uninitiated witches, but hey, I think there needs to be a little more magick at times in the books, don't you? 3. I am SO sorry that I haven't updated sooner, but I've been battling with my worst enemy: writer's block. I really hate when I get writer's block, especially after promising that I would be updating this story a lot.  
I'm so angry with myself for not getting anything done on this story. I'm not sure how soon I'll be getting the next chapter out, but hopefully my writer's block won't last for much longer. Anyway, please review! 


	6. Possession

My Muirn Beatha Dan Chapter: Possession

_And I would be the one, to hold you down,_

_Kiss you so hard, I'll take your breath away._

_And after I, wipe away your tears, just close your eyes, dear_

_Through this world I stumble, so many times betrayed_

---Possession by Sarah Mclachlan

On Monday morning, Mary K., who was complaining loudly that we were going to be really late for school if I didn't drag my butt out of bed, was shaking me awake. I swatted her away and reluctantly got out of bed. School. There didn't seem to be a point to school anymore, not with everything else that was going on in my life. I didn't even know why I bothered to keep going to school, apart from the fact that my mom would be royally pissed if I didn't keep going.

I got in and out of the shower quickly, dressed at break-neck speed, nearly tumbled down the whole flight of stairs in my rush to get there on time. At this rate, I might make it to school in time to just barely make it to first period. Mary K. pushed me out the door before I could grab my morning meal of a Diet Coke.

"We don't have time, Morgan!" she hollered at me as she raced to get in the passenger's side of Das Boot. "I knew I should have gotten a ride with Jaycee this morning."

"I'm sorry," I said, starting up the car and heading toward the school, doing the additional five miles over the speed limit that I was allowed. I hated being late for school, but I also wasn't a morning person. "I should have woken up earlier."

"I swear I'm going to buy you an alarm clock for Christmas," my sister said irritably. "A really loud one so you'll hear it. If I'm late, I'm blaming it on you. You see if I don't." Mary K. hated being late even more than I did.

"Look, I said I was sorry, alright? Give me a break." I'd had a rough weekend, trying to complete a History essay that had to be six pages long and trying not to think about Hunter, who I hadn't talked to since Saturday night, when he'd kissed me. I still wasn't exactly sure how I felt about that kiss, so I was glad that he hadn't called me yet.

By the end of the day, I was totally exhausted and ready to go home. I could tell that Mary K. was feeling the same way. She'd gotten over being cross with me when she wasn't late for school. She climbed into the car after waving after her friends.

I couldn't understand why I was so tired, though. The night before, I'd gone to bed early, knowing that I had to wake up for school the next morning. Mary K. had always been a morning person, ready and willing to wake up in the morning, and then wake me up. She was rarely ever so grumpy; that was my job. Even so, I still felt as if I were to blink one more time, I'd fall asleep and not wake up for a week.

It was as if some invisible force was tugging at my consciousness, making me unbelievably sleepy. A very tinny tiny voice in the back of my brain was screaming, "Stay awake! You know this is magick, so pull out of it already!" but the larger part of me was saying, "Go away, you little pest, and let me get some sleep already."

Mary K. curled up on her seat, hardly able to keep her eyes open. She looked out the window, blinked a few times, and then looked back at me. "Where are we going, Morgan?" she asked. "This isn't the way home."

I tried to snap my attention back to the road, but found that I was having a hard time concentrating on anything, apart from my sleepiness. I realized that she was right, though. We were almost on the highway, heading away from Widow's Vale, not toward it. Startled, I carefully made a U-turn and headed back toward Widow's Vale.

"Sorry Mary K.," I said, turning to look at her. "I didn't even realize where I was going. Thanks for pointing it out to me, though. We might have been in New York before I realized where we were going."

I laughed a little, but then I just had to close my eyes. Blinking a few times helped a little, but not much. I looked back over at Mary K., only to find that she was also struggling not to fall asleep. I knew someone had put some kind of sleeping spell on us, but somehow, that didn't matter.

All that mattered was closing my eyes and going to sleep, even if I was driving...

My eyes snapped open again. What was I thinking? I was driving a car, with Mary K. in the seat beside me. I couldn't fall asleep! Think Morgan, I instructed myself. What can you do? Get help. Hunter's picture immediately popped into my brain. Hunter would know what to do.

Hunter, I thought. Hunter, I need your help.

What is it? he sent back.

I think someone put a sleeping spell on Mary K. and me, I told him. I can't stay awake. We're in Das Boot.

Okay. I'm on my way. Whatever you do, don't fall asleep.

I really can't promise him anything, I thought distantly after Hunter had cut the connection. Wait, yes I could! I just had to stay awake for a little while longer, and then Hunter would come, and everything would be fine.

Hunter. Mmmm. My mind drifted back to Saturday night, when he'd kissed me. Goddess, that was great. No, it'd been more than great; it had been perfect, totally perfect.

The last thing I remembered before I blacked out was hearing someone screaming.

Me: Sorry about the wait updating, and also for the short chapter. Oh, and I have now read the seventh, ninth and tenth books in the Sweep series! Yay! How many books are there, anyway? I'm just curious. I know, curiosity killed the cat, so it's a good thing I'm not a cat, eh? Anyway, please review!


	7. It's You

My Múirn Beatha Dán Chapter: It's You

_If tomorrow never comes,_

_I would want just one thing._

_I would tell it to the stars and the sun,_

_I would write for the world to see._

_And it's you_

_The light changes when you're in the room._

_Oh, it's you_

----It's You by Michelle Branch

My head ached like nothing I had ever felt before. I cracked open one eye, but soon regretted doing so when white light made my head pound harder. Oh God, I needed some aspirin or something to dull the pain. Distantly I wondered why I had such a bad headache. But then I remembered what had happened with the car. I heard someone screaming, but I knew it was from my memory.

Grudgingly, I opened both eyes and peeked around, trying to ignore the blazing white light burning into my eyes. I didn't have to try for very long however, because the light was blocked out by whoever it was who had decided to throw themselves on me in a huge hug at that moment. I groaned. My body ached all over.

"Mary Grace, I think you're hurting Morgan." My dad's voice came floating over to where I lay, presumably on a hospital bed.

"Oh, I'm sorry Morgan," Mom said, letting go of me and taking a few steps away from the bed. "I was just so happy to see that you're awake."

"How's Mary K.?" were the first words out of my mouth.

"She's...fine, Morgan," said Dad, sounded kind of confused. "Why wouldn't she be?"

"Wasn't she hurt at all in the accident?"

Mom and Dad exchanged looks. After a moment, Mom said, "Morgan, Mary K. got a ride from Jaycee and her mother after school yesterday. You were alone in the car when you got in the accident."

"What?" I said stupidly. That didn't make sense. "I saw her in the car with me right before...well, right before the crash!"

"Morgan, that isn't possible," Dad told me softly. "Mary K. called me at work after school yesterday to tell me that she was getting a ride with Jaycee. She couldn't find you, so she wanted to make sure that someone knew where she was going to be."

"Oh" was all I could say. I knew that I'd seen Mary Kathleen in Das Boot with me; I remembered her talking to me. But here were my parents, saying that I was wrong, that my sister hadn't been with me.

After another long moment of silence, my dad tried to change the subject by saying, "Hunter was here earlier." Mom went tight-lipped, and I grimaced.

"Oh really?" I said as casually as I could manage.

"He asked us to call him when you were awake," Mom continued. "We haven't had the chance yet, but I suppose we should probably go and do that now, shouldn't we, Sean?"

Dad nodded. "Well, Morgan, your mom and I have to head back to work, but we'll be back later, with Mary K. Hope you feel better." He leaned down to kiss my forehead gently.

"Thanks. See you later." I smiled up at them both, until they left the room. Then my smile faded into a frown as I tried to figure out the whole Mary K-wasn't-in-the-accident thing. It was just too weird; I could've sworn that I had seen and talked to my sister that afternoon in my car.

Right in the middle of my battle with my logical senses, someone knocked on my door, and when I looked up, my breath caught in my throat. It was Hunter, and he was staring right at me.

"Can I come in?" he asked. I nodded weakly, not looking forward to the conversation we were probably going to have; it would probably include the kiss we shared on Saturday. He came over and stood next to my bed.

"You must think I'm crazy," I said, trying to sit up. Hunter helped me into a sitting position and put some pillows behind my back for support.

"Why would I think that?" he asked, staring down at me. His gaze was making me feel uncomfortable; I was starting to fidget.

"Because I told you that Mary K. was with me right before, well you know..." I trailed away, looking down at my hands. "And she wasn't, apparently."

"That was an illusion, Morgan."

"Oh. Well that makes me feel stupid." I laughed nervously.

"It shouldn't," Hunter told me sternly. "It was one of Cal's illusions. And it was Selene's spell that caused you to fall asleep. I took it off of you, but it took a while. The spell was very complex, which is how I knew it was one of Selene's."

"Right." I swallowed and slowly raised my eyes to his. He didn't smile, but then he rarely ever did, so that was okay. "So the sleeping spell really is gone, right?"

"Right."

"Okay, well, I should probably rest now---"

"Morgan." Just hearing Hunter say my name caused a shiver to go down my spine, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing. "We need to talk about Saturday."

Damn. "What's there to talk about? We kissed, big deal, right? It was nothing."

"Are you sure it was nothing?" he asked dubiously. We both knew he was right; the kiss did mean something, but it didn't mean that I was ready to admit that just yet.

I swallowed and looked down. "Hunter, I'm not sure what that kiss was even about, let alone what it meant. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, Morgan," Hunter surprised me by saying. "I was the one who kissed you."  
"Yeah, but it's not like I pushed you away, either," I reminded him. "No one is really at fault for what happened. I don't want you feeling guilty for something as small as kissing me, especially since I kissed you back."

"Morgan, I---"

"Listen to me Hunter, what happened between us wasn't a bad thing. It's just---It's too early for me. I mean, Cal and I only broke-up a week ago. I'm not ready for another relationship quite yet. I'm sorry."

Hunter stroked my cheek before gently saying, "I can wait, Morgan. I'm a very patient person."

I smiled ever so slightly up at him, and I received a rare smile in return. He nodded down at me, said, "I'll be back," and then he was gone, and I was left with an empty feeling in the pit of my stomach.


	8. Clowns Can You See Me Now?

My Múirn Beatha Dán Chapter: Clowns (Can you see me now?)

Clowns all around you, it's a cross I need to bear 

_All is black in cruel despair--this is an emergency_

_Don't you hide your eyes from me, open them and see me now_

_Can you see me now? Can you see me now? Can you see me now?_

_Clowns all around you_

----Clowns (Can you see me now?) by t.A.T.u.

Being in the hospital was incredibly boring. I mean, who knew that being in a room with so much of the color white could drive you to the brink of insanity? Staring at the white walls was pretty much all I really could do, unless I had a visitor, which---since most of my friends had school---were few and far between. Not to mention the food. Is there some kind of rule that says hospital food has to taste so icky?

Aunt Eileen and Paula came to see me from time to time, bringing me some things to do, bless them. And while some of the things they brought me were a little childish---a coloring book and crayons, for example---I still didn't mind. It was a little nice to do simple little tasks like coloring little puppies and kittens; it was better than doing the homework that my sister brought me to do.

Also while in the hospital, I had lots of time to think. I thought about Cal and Hunter, and mainly how different they were. It was weird to think of them as half brothers, or even related at all for that matter. I thought about how Cal had been my first love, the one to introduce me into Wicca. He showed me my heritage as a blood witch from the Woodbane clan. He was Woodbane, too. Hunter was half Woodbane, half Wydenkell.

I sighed, thinking about how scared I had been when I first found out about being adopted, and how seeing Cal had just wiped away all of that fear. He made feel comfortable with who I really was for the first time. Cal had been there for me when I'd needed him the most, when I really needed someone to understand. I had loved him, and in a sick and twisted way, he even kind of loved me. On the other hand, I had trusted Cal, and he had betrayed me.

But Hunter had been there when I needed him, too, without question. When I had been trapped in Cal's pool house, I had called to him, which meant that I really trusted him. However, I was kind of scared to give him that kind of trust, because I had trusted Cal in a similar way, and look what had happened. Hunter made me feel safe, like he was some sort of security blanket. I knew that if I ever needed him, he would always be there, no questions asked. I had nearly killed him once, but he hadn't held it against me.

As much as it pained me to admit, I was having an inner battle about how I really felt about Cal and Hunter both. It might've sounded stupid, but on some strange level, I still had feelings for Cal. And Hunter…well, Hunter and I argued a lot, but I still had feelings for him as well. I knew I had some definite feelings for Hunter when he and I had kissed.

Whenever I got close to Hunter, I got this overwhelming rush of emotions from him, and the closer we seemed to get, the more magick crackled around us. I could tell that he felt the magick too, from just the way he looked at me. That had to count for something. Or so I thought.

Okay, so I wasn't exactly sure that there was really anything that was happening---or anything that would cause something to happen---between Hunter and I, but I did know that he felt something for me. I mean, people don't just kiss other people for no reason, right? Then again, he could have just been caught up in the moment or something. Wow, this was very confusing. It was starting to seem a bit like a hopeless case.

I sighed. Why couldn't anything be easy for me these days? A knock at the door nearly made me jump a foot in the air. "Come in!" I called, forcing my heart down from my throat back into my chest.

The door opened, and Hunter walked in, taking off his cap. His clothes were dusted with snow, and his cheeks and nose were pink from being in the cold. My breath froze in my throat. It was hard for me to start breathing again, especially when he looked at me.

"I couldn't find any traces of Cal's magic at the scene of the accident, Morgan," he said, and for some reason my heart sank.

"What does that mean exactly?" I asked, and he looked at the floor. "Hunter?"

"It means that Cal might not have been the cause of your accident," he said after a moment. "Which means there's someone else---possibly someone not working for Cal---who caused the accident, someone else who wanted you hurt or even dead."

"What?" I squeaked. "Someone _else_ wants me dead? Don't I have enough people trying to kill me as it is?"

He sighed. "I know it's a lot to handle right now, but I thought you should know. Morgan, I'm so sorry that there's so much danger around you at the moment, but it means that I probably won't be able to be around you much, at least until I can figure out who's after you."

I nodded my head, trying to understand, but I couldn't help thinking that Hunter was acting really strange. I looked him in the eyes and tried to figure out what was wrong with him. Maybe it was just from exhaustion, but his eyes definitely seemed---coldish? Or maybe it was the lighting in the hospital room, but his eyes didn't seem quite as normal, normal for Hunter, anyway. They were darker somehow, more…I shook my head in frustration. I couldn't tell exactly how he was different; I just knew that he was different.

"Are you okay?" I finally asked him, giving up my attempts to try and figure it out by myself. It was easier just to ask him than to worry about it. "You seem---different today." Colder, darker, but I didn't say that for fear of getting him angry.

"I was just thinking, that's all." He smiled grimly when I opened my mouth to ask what he was thinking about. "That night, when you stuck that athame in my neck and let me fall over the cliff into the river."

I winced, still feeling horribly guilty about that awful night when I had tried to defend Cal from Hunter by flinging Hunter's own athame at him, which had landed in his neck, and he'd tumbled off the side of a cliff and into the river below. I still didn't think that I'd apologized enough for that.

I reached up to Hunter's neck to touch the scar that I knew would be there, the one I had made, but--- "Goddess! Hunter, where's your scar?" It wasn't there! But that was impossible! Just last night I had seen that very scar on Hunter's neck when he'd bent down to tell me he was patient enough to wait for me, but now it was gone. It was like the scar had simply just…vanished over night.

Before he could answer me, though, the door burst open and someone came propelling through it. I blinked several times. Yet another impossible event had just happened!

"Hunter?!"

Me: Mwahahahahahaha! You know how I just **LOVE** a good cliffy, and so of course, I just couldn't resist! Sorry. But there is a method to my madness (sometimes), and that method is to keep you guys all wanting to read more of my story, so there you have it: the reason why I make so many cliffies.


	9. Breaking the Habit

My Múirn Beatha Dán Chapter: Breaking the Habit

_I don't want to be the one the battles always choose_

'_Cuz inside I realize that I'm the one confused_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for or why I have to scream_

_I don't know why I instigate and say what I don't mean_

_I don't know how I got this way I know it's not alright_

So I'm breaking the habit, I'm breaking the habit tonight 

Breaking the Habit by Linkin Park

My head was swimming, and my yucky hospital lunch was threatening to come back up. I couldn't understand what was going on here. Standing before me were two of the same person, two Hunters. Somewhere in the back of my head knew that one of them wasn't real, that something was wrong, but my brain wasn't able to sort out what it was. All I could do was stare. What on _earth_ was going on here?

"Morgan, listen to me," said the Hunter closest to me, the one I'd been just talking to before the other one walked in. He pointed at the other Hunter across the room by the door and said, "He's not the real Hunter. I am. He's probably using a glamour to hide his real appearance."

"Oh, really?" snapped the other Hunter. "Who's to say that I'm not the real Hunter? I _am_ the real Hunter, the only Hunter. That's the fake! Morgan, please, you have to---"

"Don't you be telling Morgan what she has to do!" shouted Hunter Number 1, cutting off Hunter Number 2 off in mid-sentence. "She can decide for herself. Obviously that's not the real Hunter. I am."

"No you are not! I am!"

"I beg to differ with you there! It's completely obvious as to who the real Hunter is. I am!"

"Alright, stop it! Both of you!" It took me a second to recognize that voice as my own. "This is ridiculous! What's going on here? Why are there two Hunters?"

"Clearly one of us isn't real," said Hunter Number 1. "As you can see, I'm the real one. He's using a glamour, like I said before, to keep his true appearance hidden from us. It's Cal, trying to get to you, Morgan. Don't let him fool you."

"Morgan, don't listen to him," Hunter Number 2 said, coming closer to my bed. "He's the one using the glamour. He is Cal, and I am Hunter. Come on Morgan, you have to decide for yourself which one of us is real."

"I know, I'll ask you guys questions that only Hunter would know," I said, trying to think of one. "Let's see…"

It was hard trying to separate the things that Cal would know about me and the things that Hunter would know. Hunter knew a lot of stuff about me, since we'd done a complete Vulcan mind meld not too long ago. But Cal also knew quite a bit about me. Maybe I should ask a question that Hunter _wouldn't_ know, I thought, thinking of something that Cal knew about me and Hunter didn't.

"I've got one. In my first circle, everyone had to banish something. What did I choose to banish?" I asked. I didn't think that Hunter knew that one.

"Limitations," they both said, and I frowned. Okay, so Hunter _did_ know that one. Oh, this was so confusing! Hunter Number 2 came closer still to my bed, and finally when he was right next to me, he bent down and pulled the collar of his shirt down, and I saw a scar there, on his neck. Automatically I reached up and traced it, and then I remembered: Hunter Number 1 didn't have one! He was the fake!

I pointed to Hunter Number 1 with an accusatory finger. "You're lying, _Cal._ This is the real Hunter. You're the one using the glamour."

A sinister smile crept onto the face of the fake Hunter. "Right you are, Morgan. I'm the fake! But are you really so sure that it's Cal behind this glamour?"

"Well who else would it be?" I asked stupidly. "Selene?"

"Not quite." A hand passed in front of the false Hunter's face, and when his hand fell back down to his side, a man stood in front of us, a man I'd never even seen before. And the plot thickens, I thought. This just continued to get stranger and stranger. "Recognize me?"

"Actually, no," I admitted, turning to Hunter, who was glaring at the man.

"Well that's because---"

"Morgan. Morgan!" My eyes snapped open at the sound of my sister's voice. I sat up abruptly in the hospital bed to see my mom, dad, Mary K. and Aunt Eileen standing around me. I stared at them each in turn for at least a minute before my brain finally recognized them as my family.

"It was a dream," I said quietly, mostly to myself. "Everything, it was just a dream." I shook my head and looked around the room at my family again. Four pairs of eyes stared back at me before I finally said, "I was having this really weird dream."

"You were whining," Mary K. said, flipping her shiny hair over her shoulder. "That's why I woke you up. It was really weird. You were whining and scowling in your sleep, like you were confused and then mad or something. It was kind of creepy, actually."

"Sorry," I said sheepishly, feeling stupid and childish. That dream had been so vivid though, like it was really happening. I think my brain was actually convinced that it was happening, but it was only a dream. That man in it though, the man pretending to be Hunter, he seemed oddly familiar, though I was fairly certain that I'd never seen him before in my life. I had to talk to Hunter about this, but for now I tried to convince my family that I was fine.

A/N: I know that it's really short, but I figured that I should update relatively soon, considering that I left you all hanging with the last chapter. I promise to make the next chapter longer than this one. Until then, please review and make me a happy person, just to let me know if you have any ideas for the next chapter or if you have any suggestions on how to make this story even better!


End file.
